Too Little
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Michelle gets upset because everyone thinks she's too little to do anything cool. Jessie shows her why they say that and that sometimes it can be fun to be little.


Disclaimer: I don't own Full House and I don't own any of the characters in my story

* * *

Around the time that Nicky and Alex were born Michelle began to realize her family often told her she was too little.

"Michelle your too little to use the big girl pool. Go play in the kiddy pool," Stephanie had said one day.

"Can I have a friend stay over daddy," Michelle asked

"Maybe when you get a little older sweetie. Your too little. You need a full night's sleep"

"I want to hold the babies," Michelle said

"Sorry short-stuff you're too little"

"DJ can I play on your team"

"You're too little," DJ said shaking her head.

"I want a big girl's meal. Not the kiddy menu"

"Sorry Michelle you're too little"

"What are you doing getting into this stuff your too little"

After hearing that for a couple of weeks Michelle got mad.

One day Michelle was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery listening to her music tape.

"Hey Short Stuff," Jessie said walking in

"HEY," Michelle yelled annoyed, "I may be little but I'm not short"

"Well you're acting short now"

"How do I act tall," Michelle asked confused.

Jessie had to laugh

"When I say you're acting short it means your acting angry:

"Well I am angry"

Jessie knelt down to Michelle's level.

"Want to tell me why you're angry," he asked

"Cause I'm too little for everything. I'm too little to swim in the big girl pool. I'm too little to have a friend stay over. I'm too little to hold Nicky and Alex. I'm too little to eat from the big girl's menu. I'm too little to go outside beyond the backyard. I'm too little to help daddy cook. I'm just too little"

Jessie nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay Michelle," he said gently, "let's discuss your list. First of all, the big girl pool. Sweetheart, the big girl pool is deep. We love you too much and don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"Okay," Michelle said with a slight sniffle, "I can understand that"

"Good. Next on the list is having a friend stay over. What do you think you girls would do if a friend stayed over. You'd laugh and giggle all night long. You wouldn't get any sleep and then you'd be really cranky in the morning"

"Okay," Michelle said, "You're right"

"About being to little to hold Nicky and Alex I think Aunt Becky was being a little neurotic-"

"A little what"

"Overprotective. You know how your daddy is with you"

"Oh yeah," Michelle giggled

"So," Jessie said picking up Nicky, "if you keep it a secret from Aunt Becky..." his voice trailed off as he gently handed the little bundle of joy to his niece.

"Next up... too little to eat from the big kids menu. Aren't you full after you eat from the little menu"

"Yeah"

"You wouldn't want to get a bellyache would you"

"No"

"As for going beyond the backyard, we don't want anything to happen to you. There's some people in this world that are not very nice, you understand"

"Yeah"

"And there are cars in the road"

"I get it"

"Good," Jessie smiled,

"And it is the same thing with helping your daddy cook. We don't want you to get hurt"

"Okay thanks only Jessie I feel better now"

"Good," Jessie said with a smile, "and remember you have to keep this," he said taking the baby out of Michelle's arms, "a secret from Aunt Becky"

Just then Becky opened the nursery door.

"Keep what a secret from Aunt Becky"

"Nothing," they both said in unison

"Jessie?"

"What?"

"Keep what a secret from Aunt Becky"

None of them said a word

"Michelle," Aunt Becky said, "how would you like a big chocolate ice cream"

"Yeah!"

"Then tell me the secret and I'll make you one"

"No thanks"

"Double fudge"

"Uh-uh"

"With rainbow sprinkles"

"That's okay"

"And whipped cream"

"Okay okay okay"

"So tell me the secret"

"Um..."

"Becky it's not a big deal. I just let Michelle hold Nicky for a little while"

"Aw Jessie I told you she's too little"

"Hey," Michelle said, "stop calling me little"

Becky grinned at Michelle"

"Look sweetie-"

"And you owe me that big chocolate ice cream with double fudge rainbow sprinkle's and whipped cream"

"Well one things for sure"

"What"

"She's not to little to remember what was promised to her"

Then Becky took Michelle downstairs and gave her the promised treat"


End file.
